1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector adapted for mounting on a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of COMBO Serial ATA connectors are widely used in modern industry which includes a plurality of signal contacts and jumper contacts. The jumper contacts are arranged into upper and lower rows. Each jumper contact has a contact portion pressing against the printed circuit board elastically. The cross section of the contact portion is a square with a 0.64 mm×0.64 mm in dimension. This kind of structure could not offer a good elastic force and always leads to plastic deformation of the contact portion.
A kind of COMBO SATA connectors are widely used in modern industry which includes a plurality of signal contacts and jumper contacts. The jumper contacts are arranged into upper and lower rows. Each jumper contact has a contact portion pressing against the printed circuit board elastically. The cross section of the contact portion is a square with a 0.64 mm×0.64 mm in dimension. This kind of structure could not offer a good elastic force and always leads to plastic deformation of the contact portion.
Hence, a new type of contact is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.